


Arrhythmia

by Cassildra



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Adorable, During Canon, F/F, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Magical Girls, No Smut, Romantic Fluff, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Surprise Kissing, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassildra/pseuds/Cassildra
Summary: Ami and Makoto have a sleepover where Feelings happen. No smut! Just kissing!





	Arrhythmia

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I felt like writing MakoAmi; I have only started shipping it (thanks, Pillowfort!). I hope this passes muster amongst the fans of this adorable pair <3

It'd been a while since Ami and Makoto had a chance to talk, just them. Usually, the other girls were around. If not all of them, at least Usagi was tagging along, wondering what was going on and where they were going.

It was endearing; they both loved their Princess dearly. However... Sometimes, two girls just needed a sleepover.

So when Ami called Mako for one, it startled both of them when the genius said, "Let's not tell the others about this, okay? I just want to hang out with you."

"Okay," Mako said after a moment of shocked silence. It was really surprising because the girls weren't that close.

"I mean. If you want to. We don't have to do it, or we can hang out with the others." Ami backpedaled swiftly. The blue-haired beauty was concerned that she'd crossed a line, but breathed a quiet sigh of relief when she heard Makoto speak after a bit of silence.

"No. I agree, if we're going to work together to protect our Princess, we need to know everything we can about each other."

"Sure," Ami said. "That, and I think the strong warrior senshi has some tactical insight I don't. We should talk about strategy and things too."

Makoto laughed, and the rich sound was made tinny through the speakers on Ami's cell phone. "It's okay, Ami-chan. We can just hang out, and I'll cook. It'll be fine."

The girls hung up their phones, and Ami leaned against the side of the nearest building, suddenly breathless. She hadn't been that bold in a while. It scared her to know that Jupiter thought she would be fun to hang out with. What if she wasn't?

What if she was?

The Senshi of Intelligence shivered at the thought. 

She'd had a crush on Sailor Jupiter--Makoto--for a long time now. The shy, beautiful, strong woman was her weakness. And every time Mako jumped in front of something to protect them, Ami's heart skipped a beat.

Arrhythmia was no way to live; after all, it was a heart attack and would kill. So.

The bluenette shook her head and walked into her apartment building, realizing she'd walked home in a daze. It was a good thing it was after cram school. Her mom wasn't home, because she was working late again. Ami moved to fix herself a snack and get to working on whatever homework she'd not finished before coming home from cram school.

Working over her books, the blue-eyed genius was surprised to see that it was nearly 10:30 pm when she absently checked her phone. And on a Friday! She knew she was a studious person, but that was a little excessive, even for her.

She cleared her dishes, washed them, and moved to get into pajamas. It was then her phone rang and the identification was for Makoto Kino, with Mako's smiling face and pretty green eyes staring up at her.

"Hey, Ami," the brunette's voice came through the wire. "I was wondering--um. Well."

Ami waited patiently.

"I'm kind of lonely tonight," Mako admitted finally. "Can I come over for a bit? You're the first one besides Usagi to want to hang out one-on-one, and while I adore her, it's weird."

"Sure." Ami grinned at her own reflection in the mirror of her vanity. "I'd love company, too. Mom's doing an overnight shift, and got called in early. I've been home alone all evening. You know where I live, right?"

"I do. Yep!" Mako sounded a lot less nervous, and the bluenette smiled to herself.

"--do some shopping on the way so I can cook, and maybe do some baking." Makoto was still talking. Ami ripped her attention from her thoughts back to her friend's voice.

"That sounds fine. Our oven is a bit tricky. I'll show you when you get here."

"Excellent. See you in twenty minutes."

The girls said their goodbyes and Ami hugged the nearly-dead cell phone to her chest before plugging the charger in. Then, she moved to tidy up a bit. It wasn't like she had to do a lot, but she still wanted things to look nice for her friend.

Mostly she stacked up her textbooks and her notebooks, arranged her pens and loose papers neatly, and was in the process of turning the TV on low for a little background noise when the buzzer rang. She answered, confirmed it was Makoto, and invited her friend up.

The girls greeted each other warmly, if stiffly, and then moved to unload the groceries into the refrigerator and the pantry. Makoto was not one to cook for a small number of people despite living alone, and therefore had brought enough food for the whole gang--all sorts of ingredients to cook with, like baking supplies and stuff for sushi. Ami's eyes sparkled with delight and a hint of mischief.

"Are you sure you didn't want me to invite everyone else?" she teased Makoto after a moment of helping her put food away. Well, more like directing her in where to put the food.

Makoto blushed. "I always make extra, because of Usagi. It's habit now," she mumbled, embarrassed.

Ami's heart cracked a little. "I'm sorry, Mako-chan. I was teasing," she said, and gave the tall warrior a big hug.

Mako smiled and hugged back after a moment. "It's nice to cook for people. I was going to give leftovers to Usagi, yeah."

Ami looked amused. "You think there will be enough left over for our Princess?" And she arched a brow. She was no delicate eater.

Makoto laughed. "I mean, true. I've seen you devour a hamburger." And she moved to gently poke Ami's belly.

Ami pretended to look hurt. "Oh come on, at least now I've got some reason to eat." Before she'd met Usagi and the other girls, she barely ate at all.

Mako looked horrified. "Ami-chan, I didn't mean--"

Ami held up a hand. "You're so afraid today. What's got you scared, Mako-chan?" She was concerned for her friend as she put the final bit of food away in the fridge. Then she led Mako out to the living room. "Sit. I'll make tea, then we can talk."

Even Ami, who was awkward and scared of feelings, was able to see that Makoto was super anxious about something. The water boiled and Ami's wandering mind focused in sharply on the beeping electric kettle. Then she poured the water over the teabags in the pot, took two teacups, and carefully balanced them on the stem before carrying out the whole thing.

She set the teapot on the trivet on the coffee table and sat next to Mako on the couch.

And waited.

It was a while before Makoto spoke. She first had to pour tea--for both of them, despite Ami being host. Then she had to get some of the cookies out she’d bought at the neat little bakery, thankfully in the 24-hour grocery, to go with the tea. Then--

Ami let Mako fidget for about fifteen minutes before clearing her throat softly.

Mako jumped guiltily and looked at Ami, her green eyes wide. Thankfully she hadn’t been holding her teacup!

Ami said softly, “Whatever is bothering you, I won’t judge or be mad, Mako-chan.” Blue eyes held empathy for the strong yet feminine woman before her.

Mako sighed and ran a hand over her ponytail. “I… really like you, Ami-chan.”

Ami’s heart fluttered. Darned arrhythmia.

“I like you too, Mako-chan,” she said after a moment’s pause to see if Mako would continue or qualify that statement.

“I mean…” And then, suddenly, Makoto leaned in and kissed Ami.

Ami didn’t even hesitate before kissing Mako back, her soft hands running short nails up the taller woman’s back.

They were both teenagers but with what they’d seen, both were definitely women. They had been for some time.

When the kiss broke and Ami caught her breath, she stared into those gorgeous dark green eyes like she’d never seen them before.

Maybe she hadn’t, not this close up.

She bit her lip, and Mako shivered.

“Don’t--don’t do that,” Mako said with lust in her voice.

Ami stopped and looked at Mako with big eyes. “You really do have a crush on me,” she said, wonderingly.

“Well, of course.” Mako looked at Ami with a goofy grin. “Even the other girls have noticed, Ami-chan. It’s funny--you’re so smart, honey, but you’re not very observant when it comes to that kind of thing.” And she kissed Ami again to take the sting out of her words.

Ami felt her heart hurt, before it started to burst. There was a lot to process here, and she was bad at feelings.

So she shoved it all down and just enjoyed kissing her friend.

...Did this make Makoto her girlfriend?

Ami leaned back, panting slightly. “Mako?” she asked softly, dropping the suffix. “Does--does this mean we’re dating?”

Mako’s eyes widened with joy. “It can. I’d like it to,” she whispered, taking Ami’s hands and lacing the delicate fingers in her stronger digits. “I’d like… I’d like to be your girlfriend, Ami Mizuno.” 

Ami hesitated, thinking things through. Mako stayed still and stared as she did. Ami knew it was hurting the taller woman but she couldn’t help it. She had to weigh the pros and cons.

After about fifteen seconds, an eternity of arrhythmia, Ami nodded. “I’d love to be your girlfriend, Makoto Kino.” And she leaned in to kiss the brunette tenderly.

“Girlfriends,” Mako said wonderingly after the kiss ended, and Ami smiled, nodding.

“Girlfriends.”


End file.
